Hold On to Me
by rainonmonday
Summary: She lived and longed for amazing stories, for a life that followed the most wonderful script that could ever be written.


**Just a little idea I had. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Passion ran through her veins since the moment she was conceived. Emotions invaded her heart and soul every second of the day. She lived and longed for amazing stories, for a life that followed the most wonderful script that could ever be written. Ordinary wasn't part of her vocabulary and never would be.

For her to say she was overwhelmed with emotions was to reach an extreme she no longer had control over but it rather controlled her.

So she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, pressed her face to his back over that place between his shoulder blades. His shirt was still soaking wet thanks to unexpected rain. She was dripping wet from head to toe as well so she only shivered at the feel of his cold body, felt even through the layers of clothes.

His large, calloused hands fell upon hers, rubbing gentle circles ove her knuckles with his thumbs.

They had been out, buying some groceries. It had been a very nice autumn day, perfect for her to don her new long light gray coat. Perfect for him to still sport only a black sweater that tripled its weight thanks to the water.

Her move was unforeseen but not unwelcomed.

They were supposed to be changing their clothes to get into something warm and dry. Even more, she was supposed to be inside the en-suite bathroom, not here. Not that she would see anything inappropriate – he had only discarded the sweater so far.

A smile touched his full lips when hers kissed the base of his neck. The hairs of his arms stood up and goose bumps blossomed all over them due to her warm breath.

"You're my best friend," she murmured softly, clinging to him. "You are… everything I always can count on."

He swallowed hard but nodded.

"Noah," she breathed out while he grabbed her hands, freeing himself from her. He turned around and smiled at her. His longer hair still had droplets clinging to its tips.

"I'm fine," he replied softly. Their intertwined hands were lifted to cradle her face. "Get out of those clothes before you get sick, Broadway." He dropped a tender kiss to her forehead as her eyes fluttered shut. "C'mon. Hurry," he prompted. "I won't let you sulk at me if you happen to have trouble with your voice."

The corners of her lips tilted upwards but she didn't let go of his wrists. "I'm here for you."

"I know."

"Just like you have been during the last couple of years."

"I know," he stressed.

So much had changed in those last three years. She had won two Tonys and a Grammy. She had been nominated for an Oscar. She had divorced after years of pretending she had what she wanted, after pursuing the same man and realizing she needed to be her own person, that sometimes acting didn't do it – she couldn't pretend to be happy for the rest of her life because she wasn't the same school girl who had fallen madly in love and her ex-husband wasn't the same young boy.

"Noah."

He chuckled. "I'm serious. Get in there unless you want me to strip you naked and dress you in my clothes."

She blushed despite her age. At thirty-two you weren't supposed to feel like that, right?

Her smile was flirty. "I wouldn't put it past you."

He smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Good. You know me. I don't make empty threats."

So much had changed…

"Dad?" A voice called while someone knocked at the door of his bedroom. Without waiting for an answer, a honey blonde head poked in. "Oh. I'm sorry," the sixteen-year-old girl stuttered at the sight of them holding hands.

"No. It's okay, Beth."

Rachel smiled tightly at the teenager. "Your dad and I got caught in the rain when we went for groceries. He was gentlemanly enough to offer a change of clothes."

Beth snorted a laugh. "I'm sure."

"Beth," Noah scolded lightly.

"What? You think you're not being obvious." Beth smile grew wider as she looked at Rachel. "Both of you."

Shelby had decided to get married a few years back, and while Beth was happy with the brother and sister she had acquired by marriage – children of a previous marriage of the man – she wasn't about to stay with them when Shelby passed away four years prior. Quinn wasn't ready to welcome her into her family of five. Beth wanted and needed complete attention, so Noah had stepped up.

And well, Rachel had showed up midst some very important changes in her life so she had become an important figure in the girl's life.

"This behavior will not be tolerated," Noah quipped.

Rachel and Beth chuckled but the older woman decided it was time to finally change her designer outfit for an oversized sweatshirt and his flannel pajama bottoms.

"I'll get you something more… fitting to wear," Beth provided at the sight of the clothes.

It was a joke between them the fact that Beth and Rachel wore the same size. It was also a blessing for Beth's closet that always ended up with new and expensive clothes that were given to Rachel – or that Rachel claimed they had been.

"It's okay."

"Oh, so we are on that stage where you like to smell like him?" Beth retorted smartly, eyes shining with mischief.

"Beth," Rachel hissed. "I just meant, I like how warm the clothes are and I never have the chance to wear baggy shirts given my size."

Beth widened her eyes but only laughed. "Fine. I'll just get you some pants."

"Thank you."

"And you," she said to her father. "No peeking. Behave around the guests."

"Kid, I should've washed your mouth with soap when I had the chance."

She laughed loudly as she left the room to go in search of the offered pants, leaving them alone once again.

Rachel sighed with comfort when she felt Noah toweling her hair so carefully her scalp tingled.

"I don't want you to get sick." His voice was smooth and deep.

"You're incredible at this taking care stuff."

The sudden pause in his ministrations forced her to look at him over her shoulder, seeing the soft curve of his lips into a smile he wore more often now.

He never doubted about taking Beth with him but he would be lying if he said it hadn't been hard, especially in the beginning.

"What?"

"I like it. It feels natural, you know? Doing anything for the ones you… love," he nodded to give emphasis to his words. "Sometimes I think it's the only thing I know how to do well."

"That's a lie. You are a very talented musician and producer." Rachel grinned. "But I know you'd do anything for your daughter."

"Not only her."

"Well, your mom and sister. And Jake."

"No."

Rachel's eyes softened and he chuckled at how adorable and naïve she could look at times.

"Let me take care of you, too," he asked, pushing her damp hair behind her ears, locking eyes with her. Hazel meeting brown, openly and without reservations. "Please?"

She opened her mouth but no words seemed to come out. How funny.

Bobbing her head up and down, she finally caved in. And as she fell into his spell, his lips landed upon hers to kiss her in the sweetest and gentlest caress she had experienced during adulthood. It was the result of years of wait, of restraint from both parts.

She had needed to get to know herself and he had given her space. He waited for her and she waited to be ready.

They pressed their foreheads together with eyes closed, his hand still curled around her neck while his thumb brushed her cheek. Rachel's marveled with the stubble dusting his jaw.

"I was gone for a minute!" Beth cried and they both were startled thanks to her. "I missed the whole thing?" She pouted.

Noah snorted a laugh. "I don't think so. I was hoping Rachel would stay to have dinner with us."

Beth narrowed her eyes at her father while handing Rachel the pair of yoga pants she had brought for her. "She always does."

"Yeah, but now you'll lose your cuddling partner for the movie afterwards."

"Not fair!" Beth exclaimed and turned to Rachel. "You don't mind sharing, right? We can sit him in the middle of the couch."

Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "No. I don't mind at all."

And while she was changing in the bathroom and Beth playfully bickered with her dad about fixing the mess they had left after dripping water all over the apartment, Rachel thought she maybe was living a life worthy of a movie.

Everything was confirmed when they shared jokes and laughter during dinner and later when she and Beth dozed off against Noah's shoulder and he didn't dare to move to not wake them up.

No one said happy endings needed happy beginnings.


End file.
